


"I Love You" I thought.

by Newspaper



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, Flowey Is A Dick, Flowey is a tease, M/M, Other, Soul Sex, Soul-Crushing, Started off as a reader / Flowey thing, Turned into something I'd imagine being just flowey and frisk, soul fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newspaper/pseuds/Newspaper
Summary: You've been here before, time and time again. All because of a flower you grew to love.





	"I Love You" I thought.

**Author's Note:**

> > Literally a random idea/drabble/vent thing I wrote all in one day... that day is today.
> 
> > Honestly I don't know what other tags to include so by all means feel free to suggest some if you wanna bother reading.  
> > I didn't even reread it to check for errors or anything so by all means also look for that if you feel like it lol. Enjoy.

How many times have you tried?

 

How many times have you failed?

 

Not once have you succeeded and yet here you were all over again, staring at him with your knees stuck together and your arms shaking. Your hand trembled as you presented it to him, yet again, in hopes of something good coming from all this. The worst thing about this was that he knew.

 

He was well aware about how many times you’ve been trying, again and again, to lure him away from his terrible deeds and bring him towards the light. You wanted the loop to end, you wanted the loop to stop, and yet at the same time you didn’t. You would think to yourself that maybe you did this because you wanted him to turn to good and not evil… but then sometimes you would think… if not the towards the light, you would try to bring him towards love.

 

Because that’s what you saw in him;  _ love. _

 

But the downside about this, other than him rejecting you time and time again, was that he wasn’t like the rest.  _ Oh no _ , he was unfortunately a very  _ unique  _ person all on his own. It wasn’t just any monster you had become infatuated with—it wasn’t just any  _ character. _ This was Flowey.

 

Flowey the flower.

 

“Not this again…” Flowey practically groaned, though it was soft and under his breath as he looked at the heart shaped soul you offered to him. In the midst of the darkness that surrounded you both, all that remained were you and him. Face to face, in nothingness… and yet you still showed the typical nervousness of a high schooler confessing to their crush about true love. You loved him. You know you did… why else would you keep trying again and again to win him over?

 

This was what he wanted, wasn’t it? So why wouldn’t he ever  _ take it? _

 

“You’ve saved everyone…” Flowey said lightly, his deep red eyes fixated on the bright red soul that laid before him. Tantalizing, alluring,  _ tempting…  _ and yet he seemed completely disgusted at the same time as he was pleased and disinterested “You’ve gone through saving everyone how many times? Honestly, I can’t fucking remember.”

You told him how many times exact it had been that you saved the monsters from the Underground. But then—

“And how many times did you kill them all?” He asked, arching a brow and suddenly giving you a wicked smile. It was quite different compared to the fear he had worn moments ago. The fear because, temporarily, he didn’t remember. Flowey had forgotten who you were during your whole playthrough of the game again. During this playthrough, you decided on a slaughter. But the moment you appeared before him, and the moment you fought back against your bloodlust urges, you reminded him of the real reason you came back.

The real reason you continued to save people, reset, kill people, reset—over and over…

 

For  _ him. _ You wanted to impress him somehow, and you wanted  _ him  _ as your prize. Nothing else pleased you.

During the happy endings you found yourself bored and longing, during the sad endings you found yourself desperate and yearning. And here you were again, shaking your bright red soul at him, but he  _ still wouldn’t fucking take it. _

 

“I know this is one of them, one of your thousands of plays...” Flowey brought up his voice again “But I keep losing track, with your thirst and all that.”

 

You stood your ground, still shaking. It wasn’t a fear of rejection at this point, because as nervous and shy as you might have seemed… from how many times you had been through this it was moreso of an excitement. An adrenaline of anticipation and urgency. You wanted Flowey more than anyone else because Flowey was  _ untamable, unclaimable;  _ Flowey was a fighter, and even at the threat of being wiped from existence, here he would stand before you and still  _ dare  _ to reject your feelings because—

“You’re a real freak, you know?” Flowey snorted a tiny laugh “And like you’ve probably heard a thousand times before, I’m in no way interested in creepazoid’s like you.”

You sighed at the response, pulling your soul closer to yourself again. It was expected, you had gotten so used to this by now that it wouldn’t of made sense anyway if he had changed his mind. You looked down at the pitiful soul between your fingers, as it beat rhythmically in hopes of being use to someone. You weren’t sure about any of this, honestly. You wanted someone you couldn’t have all because of that reason alone—he wasn’t obtainable and you just couldn’t handle that idea.

 

You looked to Flowey then, your deep brown eyes were still full of want and hope. You mumbled gently about how you’d try again. Even as his smug grin faltered, you reminded him that you wouldn’t be giving up anytime soon and he knew it. Eventually he’d give in, and even as you stepped closer to him, he didn’t flinch or move. He simply gave you that curious look—if it wasn’t a curious one, it was a look of dumbfoundedness.

 

“Maybe you’re just a pervert…” Flowey suddenly said. Though as if the routine had finally changed, a tendril slowly slid its way out of the dark. It reached and stretched, prickled by tiny red thorns against its green plant material, and wrapped itself around your soul. Your soul, and body, immediately shuddered from the foreign feeling. It wasn’t Flowey’s touch that was foreign, it was simply the  _ gentleness  _ he used as he handled your soul with care. He plucked it out of your fingers, forcing you to clasp your hands together as he pulled the soul closer to himself “Do you deem yourself worthless enough to just toss it away to anybody?”

 

You tell him that it’s not just anybody, but Flowey only scoffs “Right.”

 

You tell him you love him, but Flowey smirks “Of course you do.”

 

With that, he gazed at the free soul in his tentacle, letting the tip of his vine brush over its edges, watching it as it pumped harder and wriggled more. As if it were alive, the soul trembled and shook from the attention it was receiving, just as your body started to feel the faint touches and small caresses Flowey gave. He was suddenly being so  _ careful  _ with you, out of the blue he did something that wasn’t expected of him… out of all the timelines, out of  _ all  _ the resets… he finally gave in and accepted your offer.

 

Or had he?

 

“Why would you trust me with this?” Flowey asked, his eyes never returning to yours. Now he was fixated on the soul in his vines that he used like hands. His eyes illuminated the red glow that your soul shared, though the light of your soul blinked on and off, brightening… then darkening… in a steady pattern due to Flowey’s continuous wigglings of his tendrils “You’ve seen what I can do. You know what I would use this for, right? So what’s the matter with you?”

You want him to use you as he pleases. You admit this almost hesitantly, how love sick you are. The thrill was in the chase, in the hunt… in the pursuit and you were finally reaching an end that brought a  _ sweet release _ . You tell him how he has been the—

 

“I’d never be able to return your feelings, you know that… right?” Flowey asked simply, his expression dulling from his curiousity of before to something more neutral. His own infatuation with the gift you presented seemed to die out, and his eyes glanced up narrowly in your direction. You felt petrified from the sudden stare as he continued “This weird  _ love  _ you’re talking about. You know nothing about me. You might’ve gone through so much crap just to keep confronting me like this over and over, pretty close to  _ stalking  _ I’m sure… but there’ll never be any way I can share the same feelings you have for me because  _ I don’t have any feelings to share. _ ”

 

Before you can say anything, there’s suddenly a piercing pain that shoots up your body. With a low grunt, your form stiffened. Your eyes grew wide as you saw Flowey’s vine puncture the bottom of your soul, pushing its way up and out through the top. Your breathing hitched, the same feeling you witnessed happen to the soul seemed to happen directly to you. Like a strange  _ worm  _ you felt something crawl its way up your leg and practically out the back of your head. Though it was an invisible effect, it was ever so real and ever so painful. And yet, all at the same time, you felt something else. Something within you  _ tingled  _ from the action. Even Flowey noticed and snickered “Freak. You like that?”

It hurt. It hurt  _ so much _ but, it was Flowey, right? And he had never gone this route before. You only nodded at him, and he purred in response “Good.” As he began to slide the tendril out, just to push it back in again.

Suddenly the actions he was performing seemed rather familiar. The perverted motions seemed terribly similar to fingering, as he thrusted his vine up and down inside of the soul. His tendril retracted the thorns for a much smoother push and pull, which did lessen the pain that you felt. Flowey even adjusted where to thrust through, which shifted the strange loose and clouded pressure from your leg… to somewhere else.

 

Somewhere that made you shout out.

 

Whether it was protest or passion, suddenly you couldn’t tell as your head grew fuzzy. Everything felt hazy, and all Flowey did was chuckle as he continued his strange actions against your soul. You could feel the thrusts, even if he wasn’t doing them directly at you, you felt his vines as if they were  _ inside you _ , pushing and pulling,  _ filling you _ . Driving you crazy as you began to pant from the sudden exhaustion. You mumbled his name, mostly in hopes of asking him a few questions. The strange sensation was slowly converting itself into pleasure-- Flowey was literally  _ fucking you _ .

 

“Do you want more?” Flowey cooed, and all you could do is shudder as he gave you more anyway. Your soul, he let his vines grind and coil around the soul just as he brought it closer to his lips, giving it a soft lick. As if he had licked you physically, you felt a warmth waft over your cheek. You were shaking from that adrenaline again, though you were certain now this had been due to excitement. Because suddenly  _ something was erupting. _

 

You could feel it. You could feel something trying to crawl its way out of you. Flowey’s half lidded eyes watched your movements as you bucked and ground your hips feverishly against nothing and no one in particular. Against the air, because he technically wasn’t touching you… he was simply toying with the soul you had offered him.

 

You were… going to--

 

“That’s enough.”

 

Flowey stopped. He yanked his vine out of your soul, and you collapsed easily onto the emptiness that would have to make due as a floor for now. Breathless, motionless, you wanted to sleep-- but most importantly, you wanted  _ release _ . He teased and  _ fucked  _ but now he was stopping. Why?

 

“We’re done here.” Flowey said, smiling as he wrapped his thorny tentacles around your soul “Thanks for playing! Can’t wait to see this shit happen again!”

You didn’t say a word as he crushed your beating soul. The world faded to grey, and everything hurt for a mere second before you blinked and were back at your save file.

 

With a soft sigh, you held your hand over the file, pondering if it was really worth it to keep trying. Would you ever get through to Flowey?

 

...well, that last time, you technically got  _ closer _ … closer than you had ever been, in fact. Maybe that was Flowey’s plan all along? To make you try thousands of times, and then at a thousand and one, he would give you something to keep fighting for.

 

That would make sense, if secretly it wasn’t you playing the game, but him playing  _ you. _

 

With a sly smile, you loaded the game again as you prepared your knife.

**Author's Note:**

> > Eh, I had a bleh day today...


End file.
